Temptation
by 1littleshadow
Summary: Sauron, der Dunkle Herrscher, hat gesiegt. Die freien Völker von Mittelerde sind Vergangenheit, nur wenige hatten die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Aragorn sitzt im Kerker von Barad-dûr und glaubt alles sei verloren, als der Dunkle Herrscher dem Erben Isildurs eine grausame Möglichkeit bietet, dem zu entkommen. Wird er lange genug widerstehen können? Ist Rettung überhaupt möglich? / Kei


Das erste Kapitel! Viel Spaß!

lg

* * *

**Das Angebot**

Aragorn saß in der Zelle, in die man ihn geworfen hatte, nachdem man sie gefangen genommen hatten. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen den nackten, kalten Fels und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Es hätte eh keinen Unterschied gemacht, so dunkel war es in dem Loch, denn mehr war es nicht. Ein grob in den Felsen gehauenes Loch mit einem einzigen Ausgang, der von einer schweren, eisernen Tür blockiert wurde.

Schwere Ketten lagen um seine Füße und ein eiserner Ring lag um seinen Hals, an dem eine weitere Kette ihn mit der Wand verbannt. Wie einen Hund oder ein wildes Tier und so behandelten sie ihn auch. Das Wenige was er Nahrung bekam warfen sie ihm vor die Füße, sodass er es vom Boden aufsammeln musste und sonst kam niemand, um nach dem Gefangenen zu sehen.

Eigentlich konnte Aragorn froh sein. Es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können. Als sie sich ergaben, hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn dafür bestrafen würden für all die Male, bei denen er ihre Pläne verhindert und ihre Truppen getötet hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es Sauron ein Vergnügen seine würde, wenn er zu solchen Gefühlen im Stande war, den Nachfahren desjenigen, dem er seinen Fall verdankte, als Zeichen des Versagens seiner Sippe vor sich im Dreck kriechen zu sehen. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass er keine sieben Tage mehr zu leben hatte. Doch die Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien, die er nun schon hier war, war ohne Ereignisse vergangen und seine einzigen Gegner waren seinen eigene Angst und Ungewissheit, die in den dunklen Stunden des Wartens begannen, an ihm zu nagen. In der Finsternis war es schwer zu sagen, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Lediglich das Erscheinen des Orks, der ihm die Nahrungsreste vor die Füße warf, gab ihm ein gewisses Zeitgefühl.

Die Wunde am Kopf, die er sich zugezogen hatte, als man sie gefangen nahm und man ihn bewusstlos schlug, war bereits von dickem Schorf bedeckt und begann zu heilen. Sie hatte sich zu seinem Glück nicht weder entzündet noch tat sie übermäßig weh. Doch andererseits ließ ihm das Zeit zum Nachdenken. Was hätte er in der Dunkelheit auch anderes tun sollen, eingeschränkt wie er durch die Ketten war und eingesperrt im Dunkeln. Und selbst wenn er schlief verfolgten ihn seine Gedanken in seine Träume.

Das Bild von Sauron, der ihnen entgegen trag, den Ring am Finger, die Nazgûl hinter sich, majestätisch und furchteinflößend. Ein Blick zu Gandalf genügte und sie bliesen zum Rückzug, doch die Angst in den Herzen der Männer war gewachsen mit dem Erscheinen des dunklen Herrschers und hatte sich in ihnen verankert. Der Rückzug geriet rasch außer Kontrolle. Die Angst verwandelte den Strategischen Schritt eine Massenflucht. Panik ergriff die Oberhand. Die Orks hatten nicht lange gebraucht, sie erneut einzuschließen, nur einer kleinen Gruppe war es möglich gewesen dem schwarzen Heer mit knapper Not zu entkommen. Unter ihnen waren auch seine treuen Freunde Legolas und Gimli. Er betete inständig, dass sie so klug waren sich zu verstecken und nichts Waghalsiges unternahmen, um ihre Freunde aus den Kerkern Barad-dûrs zu retten. Er hoffte, sie würden sich in die Wälder der Elben flüchten und abwarten, bis der Zeitpunkt günstiger war.

Er erinnerte sich an Gandalf, der plötzlich um Jahrhunderte gealtert schien. Selbst das Licht des weißen Zauberers schien vor der geballten Macht Mordors zurückzuzucken wie ein kleines Kind, das seine Hand zum ersten Mal zu nah ans Feuer gehalten hatte. Sie zerbrachen seinen Stab. Schlugen ihn mehrmals, bis er am Boden lag, bewusstlos oder nicht hatte Aragorn nicht erkennen können, dann schleppten ihn eine Gruppe von Orks, begleitet von dreien der Neun, auf das schwarze Tor zu. Dann hatte ihm Sauron selbst den Blick auf seinen Freund verwehrt. Der dunkle Herrscher war groß, an die zwei Meter und mehr. Die Zacken an seinem Helm ließen ihn sogar noch mehr wachsen.

Schweigend hatte ihn der dunkle Herrscher betrachtet. Dann traf, ohne sichtliche Aufforderung, etwas Schweres schmerzhaft seine Schläfe und er wusste nichts mehr.

Er war in dem Loch wieder zu Besinnung gekommen, auch wenn er am Anfang, aufgrund der Dunkelheit, dachte, er wäre immer noch besinnungslos. Mahn hatte ihm die Rüstung und seine Waffen genommen. Auch Schuhe trug er keine mehr, lediglich seine Hose und eine einfaches Hemd. Auch die Kette von Arwen fehlte.

Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. Was würde aus ihr und den anderen Elben werden, jetzt wo alle Hoffnung verloren schien? Würde sie doch mit dem Rest ihres Volkes in den Westen segeln? Würde er sie überhaupt jemals wiedersehen? Würde man sie töten? Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was die Orks alles mit ihr anstellen konnte. Orks oder Schlimmeres.

Das Quietschen der sich öffnenden Tür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Der Ork war doch bereits gekommen. Es konnte unmöglich schon wieder soweit sein.

Plötzlich flammte direkt vor ihm eine Fackel auf. Geblendet durch die abrupte Veränderung, kniff Aragorn die Augen zusammen. Schließlich öffnete er sie blinzelnd sah.

Hätte er nicht schon mit dem Rücken zur Wand gesessen, wäre er so weit zurückgekrochen so schnell er konnte. Vor ihm stand der Bote, der schon vor der Schlacht mit ihnen in Saurons Namen gesprochen hatte. Saurons Mund hatte er sich genannt. Begleitet wurde er nur von zwei Orks. Der Eine war der, der Aragorn immer das Essen brachte. Er erkannte ihm daran, dass ihm eines seiner Ohren, das Aragorn von der Form an das einer Fledermaus erinnerte, fehlte. Er trug die Fackel und die Schlüssel zu den Zellen. Offenbar war er der Wärter. Der andere war ein größer.

Schweigend sah Aragorn den Boten des schwarzen Fürsten an, hoffend, dass er die Angst, die ihm das Herz zuschnürte, nicht in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte.

Schließlich begann Saurons Mund zu sprechen. Seine Stimme klang nicht mehr so tief, wie zu seiner Zeit als liedloses Auge, doch immer noch so alt, erschreckend und machtvoll.

„Du hast Angst, Mensch. Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen und du stinkst danach. Seht euch nur an, Aragorn, Arathons Sohn. Der stolze Erbe Isildurs sitzt schmutzig auf der Erde wie ein Bettler in der Gosse." Er zischte den Namen von Aragorns Vorfahr wie ein Schimpfwort. „Weißt du was wir für gewöhnlich mit Bettlern machen?" Er trat einen Schritt näher und beugte sich zu Aragorn hinab. „Erst brechen wir ihnen die Beine, wenn sie überhaupt noch welche haben. Dann können sie nicht mehr weglaufen. Dann schneiden wir ihnen die Zungen raus. Manchmal lassen wir sie sie essen. Schließlich ihre dünnen Finger, mit denen sie nach Münzen und Essen betteln, Stück für Stück einzeln abgeschnitten." Die beiden Orks kicherten böse bei den Worten des Boten. Aragorn spürte, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Warum erzählt er ihm das? „Und dann, dann lassen wir sie dort verrecken. Stell dir den süßlichen Gestank von Verwesung vor wie er durch die Straßen weht."

„Ja, und der Kadaver der zurückbleibt, nachdem wir uns an ihnen gütig getan haben", kicherte der Ork, den Aragorn noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Fauchen des Boten ließ ihn jedoch augenblicklich verstummen.

„Doch zu deinem Glück, Mensch, ist unser Meister gnädig. Er gewährt dir ein Privileg, dass er sonst kaum einem zugestehen würde. Er gewährt dir die Ehre, ihm zu dienen." Mit diesen Worten holte er ein kleines schwarzes Säckchen hervor. Erstaunt betrachtete Aragorn schweigend wie Saurons Mund hineingriff und etwas hervorzog. Er hielt Aragorn die offene Handfläche hin und als dieser sich vorbeugte und erkannte was man ihm hinhielt, zuckte er so heftig zurück, dass er mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter ihm stieß.

Er begann zu zittern, wenn auch nicht vor Kälte.

„Nein, niemals…" Er würde das niemals tun. „Lieber sterbe ich hier im Dunkeln des Kerkers!" Alles war besser als das was sie ihm anboten. Wie konnte der Dunkle Herrscher glauben, dass er das Angebot annehmen würde? Nach allem was passiert war. Er versuchte sich weiter von dem Boten und den Orks zu entfernen, doch die Ketten an seinen Füßen und um seinen Hals zogen ihn brutal zurück. Die Orks kicherten höhnisch. Auch um den Mund des Boten schlich sich ein fieses Grinsen.

„Das Angebot ist vorgetragen und das Geschenk ist überbracht. Zumindest das kann nicht abgewiesen werden. Ihr seid doch ein Mann mit Ehre, oder?" Der Spott war deutlich zu hören. „Oder seit ihr doch nur der Heuchler für den euch viele halten?" Aragorn ignorierte ihn. Er starte immer noch auf den Gegenstand auf der Handfläche von Saurons Mund.

Dieser beugte sich nun vor und legte den Sack aus schwarzem Stoff auf den Boden und den Gegenstand darauf. „Überlegt es Euch und entscheidet weise. Denkt an Euer Volk. Wenn Ihr Euch weigert werden sie dem Dunklen Herrscher bis ans Ende aller Zeit als Sklaven dienen. Wählt."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ den Kerker.

Der Wächter steckte die Fackel in eine Halterung an der Wand, außerhalb von Aragorns Reichweite. Nun würde hatte er nicht einmal mehr die Dunkelheit, um die Dinge in seiner Umgebung zu vergessen. Nun verließen auch die Orks den Raum. Mit einem endgültigen Schlag, wie es Aragorn vorkam, schloss sich die schwere Tür hinter den Orks.

Er schluckte schwer, als er den Blick wieder zu dem Gegenstand wandern ließ. Das etwas so kleines und wunderschönes doch so angsteinflößend sein konnte.

Denn er wusste genau was der Gegenstand vor ihm war und unter keinen Umständen würde er das Angebot annehmen.

Und er würde auch das damit verbundene Geschenk nicht annehmen. Er würde sich fernhalten von dem schlichten silbernen Ring, der vor ihm im Schein der Fackeln unschuldig glänzte.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Reviews?^^


End file.
